


Hearts Beating Fast

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the video from Lewis's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beating Fast

He feels them there. He doesn't know who they are. But Lewis stops them on his property. It's not until his minions, weaker beings that have become his only companion in the dark dreary days, finds them that he gets an inkling, a hope for revenge.

In his rage, in his months alone, he forgets some things. He forgets looking upward, falling, seeing his friend tinged in green, clutching the betraying arm. Instead he remembers the shock, the feeling of betrayal. He forgets the tears, the terror in his friends eyes for the few seconds before his death. Instead he remembers seeing Vivi at the bottom of the cliff, watching him fall in shock. He forgets his thoughts of, “I don’t want her to remember this. I don’t want her to see my body bloodied and dead.” Instead he remembers the little tidbits and times where Arthur would look jealous, look angry and alone while he and Vivi were together.

It’s this forgetfulness that makes him blind to the truth.

When he awakes fully from his self exiled coffin; Arthur is in front of him. He does not notice the robotic arm, all he can think is betrayal and fury. His eyes are all on Arthur as he chases his former friends around the mansion. His heart beats orange not for love but for hatred.

(The heart, they find out later, signifies who Lewis is focusing on and what he’s feeling at the moment. Purple is normal Lewis, orange means he's thinking about Arthur, blue is Vivi, red is Mystery. Sometimes they mix and match when Lewis's attention is divided. Arthur always joked that Lewis had his heart on his sleeve when he was alive; always looking at Vivi with that lovestruck face. It seems it’s true even in the afterlife.)

It isn't until Vivi blocks Arthur, the traitor, that his anger abates a little. It isn't until after they leaves after Lewis' breakdown that he remembers some things. Remembers Vivi's face, a blank look of no recognition but morbid interest, remembers wishing Vivi didn't have to see his dead body speared by a stalactite. Remembers that while he's a powerful ghost all ghosts have limits.

He looks outside the window to where Arthur pushes Vivi into the van. He can try and use the last of his power to make them stay. Render the van useless and have them wait around until he regains his power. He can get revenge and try and possess Arthur, beg through him to  _please Vivi stay_. He can do all these things but he doesn't. He lets them go.

He lets them go and feels himself disappearing. He pops open his heart, where once was a picture, the silhouette of Arthur pushing him off the cliff constantly reminding him of the other's betrayal, now it's Vivi and him, smiling all flesh and bones.

He cries, a small tear that he doesn't really feel but deep in his heart and disappears.


End file.
